Determined to Win
by Kalana-san
Summary: Just a short one-shot about a tournament battle between Goku and Chi-Chi.


**Hello, all! This is just a short one-shot about a tournament battle between Chi-Chi and Goku. My husband and I have a DBZ roleplay forum if any of you would like to join. Just google Dragonball Z Eternal Odyssey. We are always looking for new members. You can make a canon character or a custom character. Enjoy! I hope to see some of you there soon.**

Chi-Chi gracefully walked through the stadium doors. She was smiling hugely, today was the day of the big tournament. She brushed past a tall man with black spiky hair on her way to the changing room. She had no time for small talk today, too many preparations needed to be made if she were going to win the tournament purse.

"Hey, wait up," she heard behind her.

She slowed her pace only minutely and huffed in impatience. She turned on her heel and once again saw the tall man. He was running to catch up to her with his hands waving wildly in the air. She stifled a smile, he looked silly running like this.

"Do I know you?" she asked of the man.

"I don't think so," was his reply "my name is Goku. I have seen you around before and I have wanted to speak to you."

"Well, what did you want to speak to me about? I am very busy and I don't have time for chit-chat. So, get on with your point and let me get back to what I was doing," she said quickly.

"Oh, I see. What is your name? Tell me that and you can be on your way," he inquired.

She grumbled, but spoke nonetheless, "My name is Chi-Chi, and I am going to win this tournament."

He smiled and nodded. She didn't give him time to say anything else, she once again headed toward the changing room. She didn't have time to be wasting on fools.

Once she reached the changing room, she put her bag into her locker and began to change into the required uniform for today's tournament. It was something that she was familiar with, she always loved to compete in tournaments. It seemed that men underestimated her simply because she was a woman; she loved to prove them wrong.

After she was dressed in the soft, orange outfit she began stretching her taut muscles. She had been training late last night and she was beginning to feel the effects. She hoped this wouldn't adversely affect her ability to fight in the tournament today. She shook her head, she knew she could do this. Today would finally be the day that she would bring home the tournament purse.

When she was done stretching, she began a quick succession of kicks and punches, all while keeping herself centered and focused. She let out small sounds as she landed each movement. She closed her eyes then, she wanted this victory so badly. When she opened them again, you could see the fire burning in her dark eyes. It was almost time, she steeled her nerves and began to walk to the arena where she would face her first opponent.  
She walked into the blinding sunlight, waiting for her eyes to adjust. She blinked and saw her first opponent, it was the man. What was his name again? Goku, something like that. She smiled to herself, she knew this would be an easy victory.

She bowed in the customary manner, and took her fighting stance. She looked across the way and saw the man Goku had done the same. She waited for him to make the first move, her muscles ready to spring at the first sign of movement.

She saw him smile and he lunged at her faster than she anticipated. She felt the blow as his leg made contact with her stomach. She flew backwards and hit the wall. She shook herself and quickly jumped back to her feet. She looked at him in disbelief, how had he done that? She quickly righted herself and prepared to make the first move this time.

She sprung in the air and tried to bring her fist down as she jumped on top of him. She gasped in surprise as she realized that he rolled away and she hit nothing but the ground. She spun around once more and found him laughing and standing there as if nothing had happened. She saw red, how was he doing this?

The next thing she knew she was pinned on the ground with the man, Goku, hovering above her. She saw the smile play across his lips. She was in disbelief, no one had ever pinned her so quickly in a match. Suddenly he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She blinked twice and began to return the kiss. His lips felt nice against hers.

When the kiss was over, she smiled. Then she realized what happened. She began to kick and punch the man above her, demanding that he get off of her. She was furious, how dare he kiss her without her permission. Finally, he got up and began to back away. She huffed and walked out of the arena. She would be telling her father about this. She never wanted to see the man, Goku, ever again.


End file.
